


Cuddles

by Ducky1783



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Levi’s upset about tea, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky1783/pseuds/Ducky1783





	Cuddles

Levi was pissed.

He couldn’t find his damn tea and he was stressed from work and needed the caffeine. He stomped over to the stairs to call up to his boyfriend.

"Oi, Brat. Where'd you put the damn tea." Eren heard his boyfriend yell from the bottom of the stairs.

"It's on the top shelf in the cupboard next to the fridge," Eren called back, hearing the raven curse loudly.

"You know I can't reach the top shelf you asshole."

”I know Levi, I’m sorry.” Eren got up from the bad where he was drawing a landscape of a forest. “I’ll get it for you.”

”You’d better.” The turquoise eyed male heard before there were feet stomping away towards the kitchen.

Eren sighed and shook his head. The raven haired male always had an attitude after coming home from work. It’s not that Levi didn’t like his job, it was just that he had a lot of paperwork to get through and it stressed him out. The brunet tried to get him to relax whenever he was home, and it worked for the most part. He was able to calm his boyfriend, almost all the time. Sometimes he wasn't able to help him. When he wasn't able to, the turquoise eyed man just left his boyfriend to do what he wanted. Normally that was Levi going on a cleaning spree, or the raven moving a few pieces of furniture around. Once, Eren got out of bed to get a glass of water and stubbed his toe on the couch. Which made him curse so loud it woke Levi up, the shorter male was not too happy with him for that incident.

The turquoise eyed male stretched a little before skipping down the stairs and into the kitchen. There he found his boyfriend and walked behind him to wrap his arms around the grey-eyed man and kissing his cheeks. "I'm sorry for putting the tea up so high. I made it last time and didn't think about you not being able to reach it."

"Yeah, yeah," Levi said as he dropped his crossed arms down to relax over his taller boyfriends. "It's fine."

Eren reached up for the box of tea and placed it down onto the counter. "I love you."

The raven snorts but turns his head so he can nuzzle into the brunet's hair. "I love you too."

The turquoise eyed man let go of his boyfriend's waist to grab the kettle and put it on the stove. Levi walks up behind him while he was filling up the kettle and slaps his ass. Giving Eren an innocent look when he yelps and turns around to look at him. The brunet narrows his eyes at him and Levi simply gives him a lopsided smirk. "You jerk." The taller male said.

"Payback for putting my tea where I can't reach."

”How is that payback?” Eren asked.

”Because.” The raven shrugged.

”Whatever you say, Levi.”

As the two waited for the kettle to finish heating up, they went into the living room to watch a few episodes of some show they had started a couple days ago. Eren was laying down on the couch and Levi was relaxed on top of him. The brunet was running his hands through the raven strands and twirling a few around his finger. Levi didn’t seem to mind the treatment and was staring intensely at the tv screen. “How was your day at work?” Eren asked the raven.

Levi let out a long sigh. “There was a lot of paperwork, and Erwin had a lot of meetings to do today, so he gave me some of his as well. I got all of it done fortunately but it was tiring.” 

The brunet cooed. “You’re home now. And there’s no paperwork for you to do. So now you get to relax with your wonderful boyfriend.”

The grey eyed man hummed. “I do get to do that don't I?” He smiled a little and kissed the underside of Eren’s chin.

”That you do.” The taller man smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. The kettle started whistling and Levi snorted and got up to go make himself tea.

Once he came back he placed his tea on the table and reclaimed his spot on top of Eren. The turquoise eyed male wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and nuzzled into his hair, keeping his eyes on the screen as he did so.

”I love you Levi.” Eren whispered into the ravens hair.

Levi hummed and nuzzled into his taller boyfriends chest. “I love you too.”

”What do you want for dinner tonight?” The brunet asked as he rubbed Levi’s back.

”Hmm. Maybe chicken.” The shorter replies. “And maybe rice.”

”You want me to just order take out?” 

“You should probably do that yes.”

Eren sighed and scratched at the other mans scalp, reaching out and feeling around on the table for his phone. He ordered take out and would have to go pick it up in 15 minutes. So he finished the episode of what he and Levi were watching before slipping his shoes back on to go get their food.

After getting back home he kicked his shoes back off, making sure to put them neatly against the wall before walking into the kitchen and finding Levi. He was nursing another cup of tea and staring at the wall.

”I’m back babe.” The turquoise eyed male said as he set the bag of take out on the table, and kissed the side of the ravens head.

Levi just smiled softly at him and sat down. As they ate Eren told the older male about his day at work, gesturing with his chopsticks as he did so. Levi enjoyed when the younger would tell him about his day. His bright eyes would light up and he talked so animatedly, gesturing with his hands. These were the parts of Eren that Levi loved the most. The way he got excited and happy over the littlest of things, how loving he was toward the raven and how nice it was to relax into his strong arms after a long day at work. But if you were to ask Levi his favorite thing about his boyfriend he’d say Eren’s eyes. The turquoise pools held so much emotion, they always told how he was feeling. And when he was happy there would be a little sparkle in them, and when they were blown with lust the turquoise rings around his pupils were extremely pretty. After they had finished eating and had thrown away the take out containers, they had laid back down on the couch and had turned on some movie. It seemed pretty good but neither of them were really focused on the screen. They were occupied enjoying the feel of the other in their arms and the warmth and love shared between them.


End file.
